


every breath you take

by bittersweetbaby



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Newt, Hurt Thomas, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, The Author Regrets Nothing, abused thomas, meet cute, no maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetbaby/pseuds/bittersweetbaby
Summary: When Newt was twelve, he broke his arm falling off of his bike.He then decided that breaking a bone hurts like hell.When Thomas was fourteen, he woke up screaming, because there an unbearable, sharp pain radiating in his right arm for some unknown reason.~~Or, a soulmate au where every bruise,scratch,scrape,etc you get, your soulmate receives too.





	every breath you take

**Author's Note:**

> im currently working on another requested prompt, but I jusy couldn’t get this one off my mind, so I quickly put together this. 
> 
> Sorry if it’s bad.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. -Nicky

When Newt was twelve, he broke his arm falling off of his bike.

He then decided that breaking a bone hurts like hell.

When Thomas was fourteen, he woke up screaming, because there an unbearable, sharp pain radiating in his right arm,  _for some unknown reason_.

When Newt was thirteen, he was sitting at the dinner table when a sharp sting bloomed suddenly on the right side of his face, and he dropped his fork in favor to hiss and cup his cheek.

When Thomas was fifteen, his dad hit him for getting a D- on his maths test. Hit him right in the face, just below his cheekbone.

A dark bruise flowered on Thomas’s face not too long after. And then there was a fierce purple-blue that seemed to wash out the usual rouge that flushed Newt’s face. The color sat just below his cheekbone.

The pain continued, and so did the bruises that followed. Newt was already used to it, when he’d be in class, and feel something akin to a kick to the ribs, or when he’d be hanging with his friends, and let out a sharp gasp because phantom fingers curled in and yanked his hair really, really hard.

Newt thought something was wrong with him.

Until he found out about Soulmates.

Thomas thought he was alone.

Until he found out about Soulmates.

Everybody has a Soulmate and everyone is assigned to one from the very moment they are born. Unfortunately, every single bruise, scratch, or scrape you get, your soulmate gets gifted one too. And to make matters even better, the pain is shared.

Newt sat in his bedroom and cried.

He cried so damn much.

Because he realized that something wasn’t wrong with _him_ , but something was wrong with his soulmate. More like something was hurting his soulmate.

And that really hurt.

Thomas sat on a bench, and cried. But it’s okay because his tears mixed with the heavy rain that puttered down pitifully on him.

Thomas was crying because he knew that someone, somewhere, was receiving every punch, every kick and every pull that his dad rained down on him.

And that made him sad.

So, one day, Thomas decides that it’s not just himself that he has to think of. He has somebody out there who doesn’t deserve any of this shit.

So Thomas ran away.

He packed his clothes, raided the pantry, and flipped of his drunken father that was passed out on the floor with drool pooling on the corner of his mouth.

It had taken months, but Thomas made sure that he saved up enough money for a bus ticket, and hopefully enough for a cheap motel room for a few days. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do next, but he knew that he needed to get himself and his soulmate the hell out of that house.

Thomas was 16. And he ran.

He ran far, far away, and he never looked back. In fact, as the bus started to drift away from his hometown, the place he grew up, a smile grew on his face. Thomas hasn’t smiled in a long time, but he was now.

Thomas decided that fate would bring him to his soulmate, so he didn’t worry too much about that. He just wanted whoever it was, to be safe and out of harms way.

Newt went to bed, and he couldn’t sleep.

It was like clockwork really. He would feel the daily punch to the face around the evening, and a scratch of nails closer to the early hours of the morning.

And he couldn’t sleep, because anxiety gnawed his stomach. His teeth couldn’t stop worrying his lip into a bleeding mess, which he regret a moment later, because he knew a certain someone now had a bleeding lip.

Unless they were dead.

Newt didn’t know why the abuse suddenly stopped, and it scared the shit out of him. He’s never met the person, but he feels like he’s known them forever, and maybe he has.

Newt tried to remember how to breathe as his teeth grit together. They weren’t dead right? He would feel it.

Right?

Thomas stared outside of the window and the smile never left his bleeding lips as the trees flitted by.

Newt stared up at his darkened ceiling and the frown never left his bleeding lips as the shadows of passing cars draped over him.

~

Thomas is 16, almost 17 when he finds a place to stay.

Thomas is 16 when he gets a job, (that pays poorly and under the counter) but it’s a job, nonetheless.

Newt is 14, almost 15, when he believes his soulmate is dead.

Newt is 14 when he cries his heart out because he thought he was going to be alone forever. He wouldn’t be very soon.

Thomas works as a cashier in a well known Café. He earns less than minimum wage, and he lives with a old, blind woman. But he’s surviving.

Newt really likes coffee, adores it even.

He drinks a normal amount of three cups a day, and finally feels like he can get shit done when a steaming cup of pure caffeine is placed in his waiting hands.

So when Newt is missing his third cuppa of the day, he finds himself sluggishly walking along a sidewalk in town. His ten dollars are burning a hole in his pocket and his eyes search for a nearby Café.

His heart almost leaps when he sees a coffee shop with the name Runners Café, right across the street. A smile already started to find its way on his lips and he hurriedly crossed the road.

Newt pushed the door open and his eyes fluttered shut at the tantalizing smells that floated around in the room. He opened his eyes and smiled to himself, walking to the cash register. On his way there, he noticed that there wasn’t anybody else present, they must be closing soon.

Thomas had raised his head when the door bell rang, and his eyes almost widened comically, because there was the sweetest looking boy standing in the door way with the most soft smile on his face. His heart pound dramatically and he willed it to calm down because he was walking this way and—

“Hi!” The boy smiled cheerfully, as if it wasn’t Monday, the most dreadful day of the week.

Thomas blinked and swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Uh, hello.”

Newt felt his stomach churn with nerves but a weird type of excitement when he spoke to the boy behind the counter. He couldn’t help but think about how attractive he was with his large, doe eyes and the smattering of freckles.

Trying to seem normal, he peered up at the menu and licked his lips. So many choices.

“I’ll have the large hazelnut mocha please.” Newt smiled at the boy before realizing that he had a name tag on. He glanced down and saw,

Thomas.

His name was Thomas.

Newt grinned as Thomas just nodded and started clicking on the register.

“That’ll be, uh, 3.25.” The brunet stumbled and scratched the back of his neck.

Newt handed over the ten and tried not to think so hard when their fingers brushed slightly. He took his change, (not before slipping a five in the tip jar) and teetered over to the end of the counter where he waited.

Thomas shook his head and grumbled lightly under his breath for being so weird. He cracked his neck and starting making the coffee.

It only took a few moments, and Thomas finished it off with a drizzle of caramel syrup and snapping on a lid.

Newt grinned and nodded a thanks, before taking the cup from the gorgeous boy. Newt wonders if he works here regularly, because he wouldn’t mind taking twenty minutes out of his day just to walk here and get average tasting coffee if he got to see the boy behind the counter.

He raised the coffee to his lips and when he took a sip, and smacked his lips a bit, making note that it needs more sugar. Newt wasn’t aware of the boy staring nervously at him, waiting to see if he likes it or not.

Newt quickly smiled at him and started walking over to the sugar station, but it was just his luck, because right when he wriggled the top off, he tripped over his own feet.

It all happened in slow motion.

Newt felt gravity reel him in, and the coffee lifted from its place in the mug.

Then he hit the ground.

Then pipping hot liquid splashed all over him.

Newt cried out from his place on the floor, his face was burning and wet, and his knee vibrating from where he fell on it.

It took him a moment, but Newt opened his eyes and saw the boy, Thomas, standing across from him, holding his face and wincing.

Newt wondered if he saw him fall, and his cheeks flamed even more. He slid into sitting position. Newt wondered for a short second why Thomas was holding his cheeks as if he was in pain, but then a stinging in his own face made him halt.

His mouth dropped open and he froze.

Thomas was just standing behind the counter, watching the adorable boy move to the sugar, when everything changed.

It was all fine at one moment, but then in the next, he was holding his burning cheek and groaning.

And that’s when he realized.

And then they were standing in front of each other, eyes open, not blinking and jaws unhinged.

Newt was the first to move, and with shaking hands, he reached down to pinch his arm tightly, making sure it would hurt just a little.

They both watched in awe, and maybe fear as Thomas sucked in a large breath and rubbed the same exact spot on his forearm.

It was him.

“It’s you.” Thomas whispered, eyes suddenly filling with tears because _this was his soulmate._

And memories from the past years flitted in front of them. The broken arm and the scrapped knees, and the heart wrenching kicks and punches.

It was him.

Newt didn’t know what came over him, but he jumped up and ran over to Thomas, and pressed their lips together.

Thomas was shocked, to say the least, but he closed his eyes and cried into the kiss, because looking back, it was all worth it.

He’d relive it all just for this boy. This beautiful, blond boy who’s name he doesn’t know.

Their lips moved together in sync, slowly and softly. Both boys weren’t sure who’s tears fell first, but soon it was a mixture of both their hurt, and newfound love.

Newt pulled back with wet eyes and laughed.“I’m Newt.”

“I’m Thomas.”

“I’m so glad you’re not dead, Thomas.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments or kudos, I love feedback. 
> 
> Send some prompts to my tumblr! @bittersweet-newt


End file.
